grims_toy_showfandomcom-20200214-history
GTS
Grim's Toy Show '''aka '''GTS '''is an American professional wrestling that was founded by Grim. This s screened in YouTube named ''sillysuperpop''. This show was divided into 2 brands; 'GTS '''and 'Pete Corvus Show (PCS). This show was started in 2013. Contents * 1 History * 2 Partnerships * 3 Championship Defunct * 4Championships and accomplishments ** 4.1 Championships * 5 Other Accomplishments * 6 Match Types History Forming the sillySuperpop Channel in 2011, airing toy reviews and videos of his Grandpa, A.K.A Superpop. Grim soon started airing wrestling videos on Friday's, being joined by friends Alex, Rod and Todd aka The Ninja Twins, and AttackSlug. Being joined later on by Other friend Duhop, and forming D-Generation Fat. Grim created YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship belt that Grim's most prized possession and the sign that proves him to be the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion.Then, he created GTS Championship title and won for himself, after he lost the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship to Brian Myers. After that, he found all other titles including GTS Intercontinental Championship, GTS United States Championship, GTS Tag Team Championship, GTS Hardcore Championship and GTS Loser Championship. After several years, HWC Championship, Intergender Championship are also have titles in GTS. Grim also created Food In The Fridge (Contract for either GTS Championship or YouTube Wresting Figures Heavyweight Championship) and Junk In a Trunk (Contract for either GTS Intercontinental Championship or GTS United States Championship). Partnerships GTS have a partnership with SWF. Some GTS Superstars will go and wrestle in SWF. GTS also have a partnership with CAP. Some wrestlers from GTS will go CAP and some CAP wretlers will come GTS for wrestle. Championship Defunct GTS Million Dollar Championship was abandoned by Joe Wolf after Joe Wolf went broke the championship . RWA Championship was defuncted by Vlad Drago because that championship is a trash and put into waste box. Championships & Accomplishments Championships Other accomplishments Match Types Rules match A stipulation used in championship matches where the title can change hands via pinfall, submission, disqualification and count out. Refrigerator match Similar to a Casket match, where your need to stuff your opponent in a refrigerator to win. Christmas Chaos match All the active championships are surrendered and wrapped up as presents and the only way to get a present is to pin someone in the match. You can only get one present in the match. Backyard Brawl Similar to a Royal Rumble with superstars entering at regular intervals, but the only way to eliminate someone is to pin or submit them and it can happen anywhere in the yard. Golf Club Death match Golf Clubs being the only legal weapon allowed. Body Bag Death match The only way to wins is to put your opponent(s) in a body bag. Dance match Must be judged the best dancer to win the match. War in the Woods match ''' Match that happens in the woods, with no disqualification, can be won by pinfall, submission or retrieving the championship if title is on the line. '''Fireworks match Fireworks are legally allowed to be used. Nightmare in Hell match Happens at 3 AM, and the ring and ringside is full of light tubes, no disqualification or count out. Can be won by pinfall or submission. Table to a Fall match Must put your opponent through a table before a pinfall can be made. Industrial Park Massacre match No rules match that takes place in an industrial park. Gimmick for Gimmick match Winner picks the losers gimmick. Penetration Chamber match Takes place at an outdoor cage area, where weapons are allowed, can only be one by pinfall or submission. Unboxing match Winner of the match gets to unbox the box. Bull Rope match Similar to a strap match, where the competitors are tied together with a bull rope. Balls Count Anywhere match To win, the person must pin the other with a ball, which can happen anywhere. Suitcase match Must put your opponent(s) in a suitcase to win. King of the Mountain Death match Hardcore rules, first to reach top of mountain/hill wins. Regal Rumble match GTS version of the Royal Rumble, where there are usually more than 30 men and 5 men enter every time.